1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of endoscopic ligation. More particularly, the invention relates to devices which are used to activate an endoscopic ligator for ligating lesions within a hollow organ of the body.
2. Background
Endoscopic ligating devices which apply elastic rings over selected body tissue are well known in the prior art. The ligating device is typically activated by retracting a line (string, wire, or cable) that is attached to a ligator disposed at the distal or insertion end of an endoscope. The line is threaded through a working or operating channel of the endoscope to the proximal end of the instrument. In some prior devices, the ligator can be activated by manually pulling on the activating line. In other devices, mechanically assisted operation is provided by means of a hand operated reel or trigger, or a motor drive mechanism.
Pre-existing activating mechanisms have generally not been securely mountable to the endoscope, or easily and securely attachable to variously configured endoscopes, have not operated with satisfactory control and accuracy, and have been difficult to disconnect. Wherefore, there is a need for a new activating mechanism which overcomes these shortcomings of prior activating mechanisms.